


Nightmares

by Inquisitor_emi



Series: Spiritus Immundus [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Consensual Possession, Gen, I swear the next one in this series will be lighter, Nightmares, Roxas and Vanitas do not get along as well as you think, Vanitas has a potty mouth, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_emi/pseuds/Inquisitor_emi
Summary: Sora is haunted by nightmares and brings tension to the residents living inside of Sora's heart. (AU, continuation to A Mother's Greeting).





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next one I write will be happy because this is a depressing one. However, this one had been nagging me for a day or so, so here we go!

 

Where...was he? He blinked as he woke up in an unfamiliar place, the air was dry and hot. Sora looked around with narrowed eyes, it seemed like he was in the middle of a gigantic desert. It looked so desolate, he couldn't see a soul in sight and suddenly, dust slammed into his eyes. Sora cringed as his eyes slammed shut in the pain and his eyes were watering up, trying to rid of the dust in his eyes.

 

“Where am I…?” Sora grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

 

He wasn't in that dark room with the stain glass that portrayed him and Vanitas with their friends and a portrait of Twilight Town’s Old Mansion. That was where he and Vanitas were born together as one body. That dark room not only housed Vanitas, but Roxas and Xion too. Sora would rather be in that room right now than in this desert place.

 

Sora rubbed his eyes and covered his face as he walked through the desolate place. The gust of winds picked up as he walked through the desert. It felt like a gloomy place as he walked through the desert. Thankfully, his hand kept dust from entering his eyes. Suddenly, he could feel familiar people ahead of him.

 

Sora broke out into a run as he came to a clearing, removing his hand from over his eyes to see properly. Among the dust, the clearing gave way and Sora’s heart stopped at the sight he came upon. There, lying on the ground, were the figures of Roxas, Xion, and Vanitas.

 

Roxas and Xion were the closest, they looked like they wanted to be together until the end. Their fingers were barely touching as they died next to each other. Sora held his breath in as his heart ached at seeing his friends like this. He didn't even see their Keyblades nearby, but then he saw a large row of Keyblades, including the bright blue hues of Oathkeeper and the dark Oblivion impaled into the ground like many of the other dull looking Keyblades. I _s this...what will happen? Is this what a Keyblade War will look like in the end?_ Sora wondered as he looked down at them.

 

“Roxas...Xion...I'm so sorry.”

 

He then looked farther ahead and saw the shattered glass of Vanitas’s helmet. Sora followed the shattered pieces all the way to Vanitas. Unlike Roxas and Xion, Vanitas’s gold eyes were wide open and staring into nothingness. His hand still holding Void Gear. There was blood too, pooling from the back of his head. That made his stomach retch and he had to try and stop himself from throwing up bile.

 

His heart stopped as he kneeled beside Vanitas and took his free hand. His hand felt so cold against his. Vanitas had a warmth to him, deep down. Sora was one of the few people who could bring it out. Sora dipped his head down as he felt tears well in his eyes. “Van...I'm so sorry that I failed you.”

 

He looked over to Void Gear and gently pulled it from Vanitas's now still hand. Sora swore he heard a crack when he took it from his hand, which made him feel nauseous again, but he forced it back down. He sniffled as he took up Void Gear and clutched it tightly in his hand.

 

“Yes, I see that anger again. Do you truly hate us now, Sora?” That voice made Sora stiffen. Saix.

 

“So much darkness brimming inside you Sora. The death of your Nobody, the puppet, and the boy who has your face, after you were getting so close to them.” Sora shivered at the sound of the younger Xehanort’s voice creeping behind him.

 

Sora spun around to find himself surrounded by Xehanort and his lackeys. All 13 of them.

 

Of course, a majority of them kept their black hoods over their heads to mask their identity. _Cowards._ Sora hissed as he glowered at each and every one of them.

 

“You used all of them...Vanitas, Roxas, and Xion! And now they're…” Sora’s voice was caught in his throat in his grief.

 

“They were parts of a greater scheme, but their greatest sin was keeping you away from us.” Young Xehanort replied.

 

Sora froze in fear at that before catching one of the others in black stepping up. Sora looked over to see the person stop just barely a few feet from him. He felt sweat roll down his face as this mysterious person raised his hands and removed the hood from his head.

 

The figure was revealed to be himself, but his eyes were a dark, lifeless gold unlike Vanitas’s. He stared at Sora with a blank expression before his lips morphed into a smirk. Sora took a step back before he saw this other version of himself disappear. _Were you the one...who killed them?_ Sora wondered as he watched the spot the other him had stood hopelessly. He shut his eyes sadly. _Roxas...Xion...Van…_

 

Before Sora could make another move, he felt a sharp pain stab through his chest and he let out a bellowing scream of pain.

 

The pain had vanished though once he was forced out the dream, but the fear remained. Sora’s body let out a collective shiver as he felt the sweat had rushed down his entire body. He quickly looked around, still finding himself safe within the confines of the Gummi ship. He glanced to both of his sides to find Goofy and Donald were still resting in their seats, peacefully resting. _At least I know you two are safe._ Sora let out a soft, yet shaky sigh as he reached up to wipe his forehead and his eyes.

 

The nightmare had felt so real...the pain too.

 

**_Sora?_** Vanitas called out from his mind. His voice sounded groggy. **_What's wrong? It's too damn early to be up right now…_**

 

Sora jumped at the sound of the other’s voice, his body freezing in panic. In his mind’s eye, he could see the pool of blood around Vanitas’s black hair and his unending blank stare and Sora let out a shudder. He took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself down, trying to bury the image from his mind.

 

**_...Sora? What's going on? Why am I sensing so much fear?_** Vanitas called out again, his voice clearly more coherent and now worried. Sora bit his lip as he bit back another shudder, he couldn't hide the truth for long.

 

Sora took another deep breath before deciding to drop into his dark room with the stain glass window. He appeared in the dark room, only to see Vanitas jump at his sudden appearance while Xion and Roxas remained asleep.

 

“Shit! Sora, what the hell? You could have at least warned-!” Vanitas was interrupted by his eyes landing on Sora.

 

Sora was staring wide eyed at Vanitas, but it his body seemed to be sagging forward in relief. Vanitas cried out as he caught Sora’s fall and pulled him close.

 

“Damnit kid...what the hell happened? You look like you saw a ghost.” Vanitas hissed as he set Sora down on the ground.

 

Sora however, clung to him still, at least by the hands. “I-I had a nightmare...Xehanort…he-he killed…you and Roxas and Xion. He-He said that you were all in the way of getting to me.”

 

Vanitas sighed quietly, glancing between the other two then back to Sora and nodded slowly at this. Sadly, both boys knew that what the nightmare version of Xehanort said was true. Yeah, they got in the way of Xehanort’s plans to take Sora, that's how he saw it. Vanitas and the others saw it as protecting Sora.

 

“Just take a deep breath Sora. Relax now, alright? It was just a nightmare.” Vanitas assured him as he laced his fingers with Sora’s with one hand.

 

“I know...it just...scared me is all.” Sora said quietly. He buried his face against Vanitas's chest, who froze at the sudden contact. “One of the guys in hoods...it was me, already taken over by Xehanort.”

 

Vanitas relaxed against him and wrapped an arm around him. “I'll never let that happen to you Sora. Just...sleep, you can stay in here with me and the others.”

 

Sora nodded and held onto Vanitas, his eyes heavy with sleep once again. He mumbled something before he slipped into sleep again.

 

Vanitas growled softly to himself.  “Damnit, he’s just a kid...why can't you just leave him alone you old bastard?”

 

“Vanitas…” He looked up to see Roxas was awake and looking to him. Xion was also sitting up, but rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What happened?”

 

“Nightmares.” Vanitas sighed heavily as he held onto Sora.

 

“You mean Xehanort.” Xion mumbled in quiet anger as she crawled over and curled up against Sora. She brushed her fingers through his hair gently.

 

Roxas scowled at the mention of Xehanort and looked to Vanitas. “I know Sora wants to us to...become free of his body. To become a real people...but we're the only things standing between a possession by an asshole and him.”

 

Vanitas let out a soft chuckle in amusement. “Besides the current asshole possessing him?”

 

Roxas shot him a look. “You know what I mean Van. You two share a body, you didn't force him to share this body.”

 

“He’s the only asshole I want sharing Sora’s body.” Xion added with a smile. Sora rolled off of Vanitas and into Xion’s chest.

 

Roxas sighed at that while Vanitas chuckled quietly. Vanitas then looked to Roxas seriously. “Besides...I couldn't convince Sora as much I couldn't convince Ven to do anything. Sora is stubborn. He wants you and Xion to have your own bodies.”

 

“Or your persuasion skills suck.” Roxas snorted at the black haired boy.

 

Vanitas glowered at him. “I can’t persuade someone who won't listen to me.”

 

“Okay you two, enough. I really don't think we want Unversed running around on the Gummi ship.” Xion scolded them with a frown as she held Sora. She looked to Vanitas. “Just take over for a bit and...cool off, okay?”

 

Vanitas grit his teeth but nodded. He vanished into the light to take control of Sora while he slept while Roxas huffed. He looked over to Sora and then Xion. “I don't mean to cause conflict Xion...but you know we just can't leave Sora. Not yet anyway.”

 

“You both have a point though. Sora is stubborn and he needs our protection.” Xion pointed out as she looked down at the sleeping boy. She held him close and played with his hair absentmindedly as she looked down. “I do miss Axel…though, I guess Lea now.”

 

Roxas relaxed as he sat down next to them. “I know...I think that's part of the reason Sora wants to bring us out of here.”

 

Xion nodded and Roxas wrapped his arms around her, pulling Xion close while looking down at Sora. Xion looked up at Roxas with a smile and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. Roxas returned the kiss before gently resting his head on top of her’s.

 

“We won’t let Sora down.” Roxas whispered as he held both Xion and Sora.


End file.
